1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat accessory and, more particularly, to a portable car seat accessory used to comfortably secure children to a car seat and readily transport them from the seat to a stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for car seat accessories have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include straps that cooperate with each other to envelope a child and transport him or her from the car seat to a stroller or other carrying device.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,359 issued to Graco Children's Products, Inc. for a child seat cover. However, it differs from the present invention because the Graco reference does not teach or motivate one of ordinary skill in the art to use a plurality of looped straps to cooperatively mount to a child's car seat while simultaneously being used as ergonomic handles to transport a child between a child car seat and a stroller. Also, the present invention includes a top strap at its top distal end to secure it to the headrest of a vehicle.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.